


餐后甜点

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Oswald is sweet, Sex in public place, but not really in public
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 十年之后Edward与oswald的一次交锋





	餐后甜点

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来真的只是打算写写他们俩的一次交锋的，但是写着写着他们俩就自然而然的上床了。真的！

Edward穿着得体的深绿色西装三件套，安静地坐在深色的帷幕后。他时不时抬手看看时间，然后又将自己面前摆放整齐的酒杯餐具稍作调整。

脚步声从厚重的帷幕外传来，Edward立刻调整好自己的坐姿，等待着来人掀开帷幕。

但是这脚步声却渐渐远去。 

Edward轻轻用手指敲打着整洁的桌子。手指与坚硬的平面接触发出吨吨的声音。这里有些过于安静，帷幕厚实柔软的材质隔绝了餐厅里其他顾客的低声交谈，他现在只能听见自己的心跳声。

虽然不想承认，但是他现在确实有那么些紧张，这和他一会儿将要见到的人有关系。

Oswald Cobblepot。

哥谭的地下之王，除了蝙蝠侠以外，Riddler在哥谭最大的“敌人”。

当然是他，也只能是他。

Edward喜欢解谜，喜欢将未知变成已知。和他为敌的人总是会被他找到弱点，然后逐一击败。但是Oswald却不一样。他们从很久以前就认识了，他们了解对方，熟悉对方，他知道他的所有弱点和软肋。但即便如此，在他们俩交锋的时候胜率一直都是对半分，因为Oswald总会带给他惊讶，他就像一个俄罗斯套娃一样，一个谜套着另一个。

“Edward Nygma！我的老朋友！”

熟悉的声音突然打断了Edward的思路。他抬头，看到来人穿着绣有金色暗纹的深紫色西装三件套，手里是从不离身的保加利亚伞，带着圆领高帽，蓝色的假眼前是一个单片眼镜。

Oswald掀开帷幕走了进来，他身后跟着一个强壮的保镖，准备和他一起进入帷幕之后。 Oswald转过头不满地和他说了几句话，那个壮汉立刻点了点头，退了出去。

脚步声在半路停了下来，这个保镖不敢离开太远。

Edward站起身给了Oswald一个“朋友”之间的拥抱，伸手接过他手中的雨伞，挂在桌子的边缘，然后帮他拉开了椅子。

“Ed，如果早知道约我来这里的人是你，我一定不会迟到。”Oswald脸上带着虚伪的笑容接受了Edward的帮助。

Edward挑挑眉，坐在了Oswald的对面，并不打算拆穿这只小鸟的谎言。

Oswald当然知道谁会约他在这里见面。

这里是他的地盘，他的餐厅。

但是现在并不是计较这些的时候。

服务员在询问过后，安静地端上了开胃菜与红酒，然后掀开帷幕离开。这里又只剩下了他们两人。

“所以你今天约我来这里有什么事要商量吗？”Oswald右手拿起精致的红酒杯，轻轻地晃动着。

明知故问。

Edward轻轻切下一块盘子里的鹅肝，放入口中，嫩滑黏腻的口感伴随着鹅肝淡淡的香气浸满了味蕾。

Oswald总是试图在交谈中占据主导位置，他喜欢当上位者，这让他有能控制一切的错觉，也让他拥有虚假的安全感。

“是的。”Edward咽下口中的食物。

满足他的虚荣心，就能得到自己想要的东西。

“这半个月来，我发现没有人愿意再将武器卖给我了。”

这是事实。这半个月时间里，无论Edward出价多少，黑道上都没人愿意将武器卖给他了。虽然他还有很多其它的手段可以搞到武器，但是……他并不打算错过这个和Oswald见面的机会。

“是吗？”Oswald喝了一口红酒，微笑着问，语气平淡，更像是一句陈述句。他当然不会惊讶，因为这道命令就是他亲自下达的。实际上，他非常好奇Edward到底能忍耐多久才准备来见他，而现在他已经得到答案了。

“或许你惹到不该惹的人了。”他这样下了定论。

服务员端着餐盘站在帷幕之外，低声询问Oswald是否可以上副菜。Oswald让他进来，将空掉的盘子收走，然后将第二道菜摆上了桌子。

烟熏三文鱼配芦笋。 

白色的圆盘正中央摆放着一小块橘红色的熏制过后的三文鱼，小巧而又精致。淡绿色的芦笋被切成细丝摆放在旁边，白色的酱汁混合着细碎的香料被淋在鱼肉上，看着就让人食欲大开。

但是Edward没有动手。

“所以，你还在为一个月之前的事情生气？”他问Oswald。

他其实不必开口问这个问题。一个月前，他为了和蝙蝠侠玩解谜游戏，干掉了Oswald的一个手下。因为这件事情，Oswald发了很大的脾气，他咆哮着让Edward滚出自己的房子，然后转手将Edward的藏身地点卖给了蝙蝠侠。

“你杀了我的手下。”Oswald如实回答这个问题，将烟熏三文鱼放入口中。

“他只是一个蠢货。”Edward无奈的耸耸肩，他从来不会因为干掉蠢货而感到后悔，何况，Oswald总会找到其他的人来代替。

“但是这个蠢货和我五分之一的收入有关系！！！！”Oswald突然一把将手拍在桌上，巨大的声音惊动了外面的保镖。

“老板？”他探头进来，似乎在担心Oswald的安危。

Oswald却不领情，“谁让你进来的？滚出去！”

保镖收到命令，撇了撇嘴，迅速的离开了。

“好吧，”Edward开口，看着眼前不太高兴的Oswald，将身体向前倾，直视着他的双眼“抱歉，Oswald。我确实没想到这一点。”

不，Edward其实想到了。他那么了解Oswald，自然知道金钱和权力是这只企鹅最在乎的东西之一。但是……

“他的名字实在是太有特色了。”他一边慢慢地说出自己的理由，一边观察着Oswald的表情。“他是我的谜语里，不可或缺的一环。”

他就是无法控制住自己，所有的谜语必须完美，所有的犯罪必须留下线索。

**这该死的强迫症。**

Oswald朝他翻了一个白眼，但是并没有再说什么。Edward猜测他已经接受了自己的道歉，毕竟Oswald也了解他，他知道他的 **毛病** 。

他们迅速的解决了盘子里的食物，接下来就是主菜。

“所以说，你愿意帮我这个忙吗？Oz” Edward抿了一口红酒，看见Oswald渐渐平静下来后，试探性的开口。

“当然了，Ed，我们是朋友。”Oswald笑着对他说，“朋友之间总是要相互帮忙的不是吗？”

Edward咀嚼着口中的食物，等待着Oswald提出自己的要求。

“但是我也有个小忙需要你帮帮。” 

果然。

Edward微笑着咽下食物。

多么的 OSWALD。

“我发现了一只‘小老鼠’。”Oswald说。“这只小老鼠向我隐瞒了不少的秘密。但是他藏起来了，我手下那群蠢货都找不到他。”

他说着，将自己的身体前倾，“你能帮我找到他吗？”

Edward放下了手中的餐具，拿起纸巾轻柔的擦了擦嘴。

“当然，Oz，正如你所说，我们是老朋友了。”

找人，这对他来说简直就是毫无难度，他甚至觉得有些提不起兴趣。如果Oswald真的认真让人去找的话，大概不会有太多人能从他的手中逃走，不过……

他抬头看着正在用餐的Oswald。

他们都需要一个理由来见面不是吗？

“怎么了Ed？”Oswald看见Edward一直盯着自己，并没有继续用餐的打算“不和胃口吗？”

“不，很美味。”Edward回答他，“我只是想留点位置给餐后甜点。”

Oswald听到他的回复之后狡黠一笑

“你不会失望的。” 

当他终于享用完盘中的晚餐之后，叫来了服务员。服务员从帷幕后走来，迅速的将桌子收拾好，端上来两盘精致的奶油蛋糕。Oswald挥挥手，在这个服务员的耳边说了什么。他的声音放的很低，坐在位子上的Edward听不见他到底吩咐了什么。

但是他并不好奇。

“既然我们已经说完了正事，我想，是时候讨论讨论其他的一些事情了吧？”看着服务员离开这个隐蔽的空间，Edward缓缓开了口。

“我们之间还有什么事情需要讨论？”Oswald拿起勺子，舀下一小块白色的蛋糕，放入嘴中，白色的奶油沾在了他的嘴唇上，他伸出湿润的舌头舔了一下。

Edward眯了眯眼睛，开始思考Oswald是否是在勾引他。但是蛋糕甜腻的香气让他最终放弃了解谜，他轻轻的伸出右手，覆在了Oswald的左手之上，修长的手指缓缓的摩擦着他的手背。

“我大概有一个月，没有操过你了。”

他开口，低沉的声音带着些许情欲，在这个狭小的空间里回荡，收紧了抓着Oswald的右手。

“那么你是在向我暗示什么吗，Ed？”Oswald说着，不留痕迹地咽了咽口水“这里可是公共场合，我可不打算让你在这里操我，随时都可能有人会进来。”

“是吗？”Edward反问他，他并不担心自己会被Oswald拒绝，他想要他，正如同Oswald也一定想要他一样。“我猜……你刚才让那个服务员暂时不要进来打扰我们，对吧？”

他故意压低自己的声音，想让Oswald忍不住靠近自己。

“噢，可怜的Ed。”Oswald把自己的手抽了回来，放在自己下巴上支撑着头部，“看来你这个月都过的不太开心，你和你的右手。”

Edward没有理会Oswald言语间的戏弄，只是用他棕色的眼睛直勾勾地看着Oswald。

“你看，这就是做哥谭之王的好处。”Oswald等不到Edward的反映，只好装作漫不经心的开口，他又舀下一块蛋糕，然后将勺子上沾着奶油仔细地舔舐干净“只要我勾勾手指，就会有无数的人愿意爬上我的……”

他的话没有说完，因为Edward已经从自己的位子上站了起来，一把抓住Oswald的领口将他拉向自己，单片眼镜从Oswald的右眼掉落下来，摔在了地上。Oswald下意识地闭上眼睛然后吸了一口气，等待着Edward用吻将他撕碎。

但是什么也没有发生，只有他炽热的鼻息喷洒在他的脸上。

“看着我，Oz。”Edward低沉的声音在Oswald耳边响起，让他不由自主听从了Edward，睁开自己的双眼，对上了那双被欲望填满的棕色双眼。

然后他感觉到唇部传来的温柔触感。

Edward轻柔的吻着Oswald，用自己的柔软的地舌头舔舐Oswald的双唇，他的牙齿还有他的口腔。他的双手也没有闲着，轻巧却又迅速的解开了Oswald衣服的扣子，就和他之前无数次做过的一样。

Oswald几乎要沉浸在这个温柔的吻中了，但他还是努力保持自己的清醒，伸出手胡乱地扒着对方的衣服。

Edward解开了Oswald身上所有的扣子，然后抬起双手抱住Oswald的头，用力把他压向自己，将这个吻变得激烈起来。

他吮吸着Oswald的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着他的唇肉，然后用舌头将他口腔里的每一寸地方仔细而又充满占有欲地舔过，他几乎夺走了他的呼吸。Oswald的唇齿间残留着的香甜的蛋糕味，也让这个吻变得更加完美。

Oswald被吻地头晕眼花，双颊泛红。 

事实上，不管和Edward上多少次床，他都永远会折服在他的吻技之下。

“噢，Oz。”Edward开口，终于给了可怜的小鸟一个喘息的机会。“you’re so sweet.”（你真贴心/你真甜。）

Oswald才从那个令人窒息的深吻中缓过神来，意识到Edward已经脱下了他的西装裤，半硬的阴茎毫无保留地展现在Edward的面前。

Oswald没有穿内裤就来和他赴约。

Edward忍不住咽了咽口水。他抱起费力地抱起Oswald，将他放在桌上。臀肉与桌面接触，发出了一些声音。

“……老板？你还好吗？”

帷幕之外的保镖突然出声询问，似乎是对这层神秘的布料后发出的奇怪声响感到好奇，但是迫于之前Oswald的命令不敢擅自进来。

Oswald被这声音吓了一跳，他立刻抓住Edward的肩膀想要从桌上跳下来，但是Edward可不想就这么放过他。他上前一步挡住了Oswald的路，然后用双手抓住他的双腿，用力分开。

“Edward！” 

Oswald放低声音警告Edward，但是Edward并没有理会，只是用手拿起了桌上属于Oswald的蛋糕。

“看来你忘了你的保镖，Oz。”他低声说着，细心地将奶油涂在了Oswald的胸口、乳头。

Oswald刚想开口阻止他，帷幕之外却又传来熟悉的声音，“老板？”

“ 闭嘴！别叫我！我没事！滚！！”Oswald大声咆哮着，以此来掩盖自己内心的慌乱。他用力想要推开这个在自己身上涂满黏糊糊东西的男人。

“别动，Oz。”Edward用沾满奶油的食指与拇指用力的揉捏着Oswald右胸上的乳头，让这个淡粉色的小豆豆变红，变硬。

“不然我可能会不小心发出点什么声音，如果你的保镖听见了……”

他没有将自己的话说完，因为Oswald立刻停下了自己的动作，然后用一蓝一绿的眼睛怒视着Edward。Edward看着他，俯身轻柔地将自己的唇压在Oswald的右眼皮上，另一只手捏住了Oswald左胸的乳头，用力揉捏着。

刺痛感从胸前传来，Oswald捏紧自己的双手却不敢动弹。他的双腿因为Edward身体的阻挡也无法闭上，只能被迫张开，将自己最私密的地方暴露在空气当中。

Edward吻过了他的脸颊，吻过了他的脖子，然后伸出舌头，开始仔细得品尝Oswald身上的奶油。他灵活的舌头轻松地追随着奶油留下的白色痕迹，将带着Oswald体温的甜味吞入腹中。Oswald忍不住咬住自己的下唇，感受着那个湿热柔软的东西在自己的身上游走，将情欲在他体内慢慢的点燃。 

然后Oswald的身体猛地颤抖了一下。

Edward的嘴接触到了他左胸的乳头。

先开始只是用唇触碰，用舌头仔细地将上面沾染的白色物体舔干净，然后再用牙齿轻轻地撕咬。

刺痛和一些麻酥酥的感觉从Oswald靠近心脏的位置传来，他低头看这个男人吮吸着自己的乳头，如同在品尝什么上等美味。

“够了！”Oswald出声，Edward再这么磨蹭下去一会儿说不定真的就有人进来了。

Edward闻声抬头，嘴角还沾着白色的奶油。Oswald透过镜片看着他的眼睛，轻轻抬手将眼镜摘下，然后凑过去伸出舌头将Edward嘴角的奶油舔掉，他的舌头几乎能感受到他嘴角勾起的弧度。

甜腻的香气在他们之间蔓延着。

Oswald用鼻子将Edward吸入自己的肺中。Edward的右手悄无声息地覆上了Oswald双腿间的挺立。

“嗯……”

Oswald发出低低的闷哼，下体传来微凉的温度让他有些摸不着头脑，垂眼发现Edward正专心致志地将奶油涂在自己的阴茎之上，温热的指腹扫过敏感的龟头留下了不少黏腻的白色。Oswald咽了咽口水，不太敢确定接下来会发生什么。

“希望你一会儿不会叫的太大声。”

Edward靠近他的耳朵，用低沉的嗓音说着。

Oswald下意识地朝帷幕的方向看去，然后他感觉到一个炽热湿润的东西含住了自己的欲望。

“啊！”

他忍不住发出了叫声，但是反应过来后又立刻闭嘴。紧张地盯着Edward身后的深色布料。

Edward跪在桌子前帮他口交，技巧出乎意料的高超。柔软的口腔包裹着Oswald的阴茎，每一次的吞吐都能让他浑身发软，他想要叫出声来。

但是不行。

Oswald咬着自己的嘴唇，Edward的名字被放在舌尖上反复咀嚼却始终没有被吐出来，他把所有的声音都咽了回去，但是越来越急促的呼吸还是暴露了这只小鸟正处于极度快乐中的事实。他一边感受着下体传来的难以阻挡的快感，一边分神警惕着帷幕之外的动静，大脑已经开始发昏发涨，却始终不愿意将视线离开帷幕。

Edward突然给了Oswald一个深喉，将他的阴茎整个吞入，用喉咙来挤压着他的欲望。突如其来的强烈快感让Oswald紧绷的身体颤抖了一下，呻吟在即将冲出口腔的时候被堵住，但还是有些细小的声音从嘴角滑出。

“嗯……”

变了掉的声音比起放荡的叫喊显得更加诱人，Edward明显感觉到自己全身的血液都在向腹部某个地方涌去。 

这样下去他可受不了了。

Edward吐出了Oswald的阴茎，站起身来，抓住他有些发胖的腰肢，将他拉向自己。

阴茎失去了温暖口腔的包裹，被暴露在冰冷的空气中，未被发泄出来的欲望堵在半路，Oswald忍不住靠近Edward，想用他的身体摩擦自己发胀的欲望。

“别急，Oz。”Edward慢条斯理地脱下自己的裤子，将自己硬到发疼的阴茎从内裤里释放出来。

Oswald看着他勃起的阴茎，喘息了一口气，自觉地抬起了臀部。

Edward却不去看他，自顾自地拿起桌上另一盘蛋糕，用手指搅动着上面的奶油。他嘴角勾起一个恶劣的笑容，将带着白色奶油的手指放入Oswald温暖的后穴。

“Edward你在干什么！”不知道是因为情欲还是因为紧张感，Oswald脸色绯红，努力压低自己的声音。Edward注意到，这只小鸟脸上的雀斑都变成了淡粉色。

“如你所见，扩张。”Edward裹着厚重奶油的修长手指在Oswald的穴里轻柔地搅动着，“再说了，Oz，没有奶油算什么餐后甜点？”

不知道是不是因为奶油的缘故，这次的扩张比以往都要顺利很多，只是轻轻的抽插了几次，Edward就放入了自己的第二根手指。

或许以后可以多试试。

Edward在心里想着。

感受着下体突然被异物入侵和搅动，Oswald双腿间无人照料的欲望已经迫不及待了，他不想再等下去了。“Fuck you, Edward。你要操我就赶快！我已经给自己扩张过了。”

Edward惊讶地挑了挑眉。想象着Oswald全身赤裸，趴在他豪华的大床上，一只手握着自己的阴茎上下撸动，另一只手伸进后面的小穴自己操弄着，嘴里还不断地叫着自己的名字。 

这个幻想让他更硬了。

将一只腿架在自己肩上，借助着奶油的润滑，Edward轻而易举地进入了Oswald。他感受到Oswald滚烫的穴肉紧紧包裹着他，他们完美的契合在了一起。

Oswald 躺在桌上，用手捂住嘴发出一声，允许自己发出一声小小的呻吟。

天知道他有多想念这个。

Edward的气味，Edward的亲吻，和他阴茎的温度。

他努力抬起臀部迎合着Edward的节奏，让自己更深的将巨物吞入。

Edward无声地笑着，用手覆上Oswald的阴茎作为奖励。

Oswald 差点哭出来。

粘稠混浊的白色液体从他们连结的地方缓缓流出，一滴一滴的掉落在干净的地板上。

Edward看着Oswald浑身赤裸地躺在桌上，胸膛上满是一道道色情的痕迹，胸口的两个小点已经被蹂躏地通红，他绿色和蓝色的眼睛里氤氲着水汽，无声地勾引着Edward。

Edward抬起手一把拍在Oswald白皙浑圆的臀部。

“啪！”

清脆的响声突然响起，突如其来的疼痛让Oswald收紧了臀部，穴肉顺势将Edward吸地更深。

Oswald瞪大了眼睛不敢置信地看着Edward。

“Edw……”

“嘘！”

Edward打断他带着怒意的话语。“小声点，你想让人听到吗？或者说……其实你喜欢我们做爱的时候有人在旁边看着？”

该死的Edward Nygma！

Oswald气得翻了一个白眼，“别玩那么多花样！赶紧操我！”

好吧，不玩花样。

“遵命，My king。”Edward笑了笑，不打算再捉弄这只薄脸皮的小鸟，调整好角度开始迅速的抽插。

粗大的阴茎将Oswald的后穴涨地满满的，每一次的抽插都能带起一阵麻酥酥的感觉，从他尾椎的位置直上大脑，肠壁分泌出的体液让他们的交合发出了淫糜的水声。

Edward操的很用力，每一次挺入都直直地入到后穴的深处，肠壁的敏感处以及前列腺都被一次次的狠狠碾压，让Oswald的身体不断的颤抖。他夹紧自己的双腿，咬着要，想要推迟高潮的到来以便更长久地享受现在海浪般的快感。

Edward轻轻套弄着Oswald的阴茎，用自己低沉又性感的声音对Oswald说

“Oz，为我射出来吧。”

Oswald最后的意志力因为这句话而崩溃了，他啜泣了一声，仰起头，浑身颤抖，精液从他双腿之间喷射出来，打湿了他的耻毛。

随着后穴猛地绞紧，Edward也在Oswald的体内释放了自己。他将自己的阴茎从Oswald体内抽出，精液混合着香甜的奶油缓缓从穴口流出，那种甜腻的气味再次飘荡在空气里。

“我必须得说，”Edward把Oswald从桌上抱下来，在他耳边私语，“这次的餐后甜点真的没有让我失望。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 保镖：老板在干嘛？我到底该不该进去？？


End file.
